


A Shrewd, and Vicious Thing.

by Lemon_lady



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Hates Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, But he is a little bit soft for Rey, F/M, Fake Marriage, Ficlet, Morally Grey Rey, Political Alliances, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey is a twenty something who’s just doing her best ok ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_lady/pseuds/Lemon_lady
Summary: He’d been saved by the grace of one Rey Skywalker, former jakku scavenger and de-facto leader of the rebellion.She is a shrewd, vicious thing.He admires her for it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Past Kylo Ren/Rey - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	A Shrewd, and Vicious Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing ficlets on a plane to pass the time. How many of my WIP can I complete in four hours... :0

* * *

Armitage Hux sits on the dirt floor of his prison cell, eyes raised expectantly towards the cell door. He has been confined here over a year beyond that, he is not certain. A concrete way to tell time has gone the way of his precious pommade, and his ability to feel the sunlight on his face.

 _They should have just offed me and been done with it._ Hux thinks to himself at least once a day.

Of course, the majority of his captors thought the same. His betrayal of the first order had been an act of personal vindication.. He’d been saved by the grace of one Rey Skywalker, former jakku scavenger and de-facto leader of the rebellion. 

She is a shrewd, _vicious_ thing.

He admires her for it. 

Hux has become attuned to the sound of Rey’s footsteps. He hauls himself to his feet as the final key clicks within the padlock. His hair falls in uneven waves against his shoulders and he’s grown a beard to rival the most reclusive monks of Dagobah. He looks the furthest thing from the stately general he’d prided himself on becoming. Still, he stands ramrod straight, clawing for a spot of composure in the ill fitting robe he’d been provided with. 

“Hello Rey.”

“General.” 

“You’ve come to me in the dead of night.” He smirks. “One might wonder if you are ashamed of me.” 

“The General in the closet.” Rey muses. “My rebellion's dirty little secret.” 

“Hardly.” 

“I’ve spoken to the children.” She sighs. “Though I wouldn’t count on an end to their assaults. 

“Parents in this encampment tend to look the other way when their offspring drop live snakes down the air vents of a former officer of the First Order.” 

“Yes, they do.” 

“They’re my only source of fresh meat. Your attempt to stop them is flattering, but you needn’t fret over it.” 

“I need something from you.” She sits on his straw bed ignoring his teasing. Hux joins her a moment later, crossing his legs at the ankle. There are only a few inches between them. The Jedi doesn’t flinch away. He knows better than to try something. Rey would have a knife at his throat in a second. 

Hux can think of worse ways to die. 

“Not a pleasure visit then.” He clutches at his chest in mock disappointment. 

“My scouts have found a First Order splinter faction in deep space. They’re larger than most of the sects we’ve dealt with. And well organized. They’ve spent the past few months extorting weapons from the order’s former colonies, and they’ve taken over the governments of three planets in the system.” 

“I’m not surprised. Cut off the head of a hydra and eight others rise to replace it.” 

The head in question belonged to Kylo Ren. He’d heard the stories of the man’s final moments. Ren, who had killed his own father and slept perfectly well, a turncoat for a woman. Hux couldn’t fathom it. 

Although, she was a rather special woman. 

Kylo bound them together. Loathe as Hux was to admit it. The line between his hatred and her passion was thin. They stood on opposite sides of an indeterminate border. Almost close enough to touch. 

“I’m done cutting off heads Armitage.” 

“It’s tiring work.” 

“And work you know well.” She points out. 

“What are you insinuating dear scavenger?”

“This group has sworn allegiance to you. They consider you their supreme leader, even in your absence” 

“I can’t do much about that I’m afraid.” 

“But it excites you doesn’t it?” She smiles. “To know that there are those in this galaxy who would put you on a throne.” 

“It does.” Hux admits. He has no use for pretense. Not anymore. 

“You’re going to take it.” Rey’s voice is so soft he’s _sure_ he hasn’t heard her correctly. 

“Pardon?” 

“You’re going to assume control of the splinter faction.” 

“I see. You’ve lost your mind.” He laughs quietly leaning back against the stone wall.

“I haven’t. Think for a moment General. You’ll understand quickly enough.” 

“The rebellion has spent the last year or so destroying factions like this one. Those members scatter into the shadows and eventually regroup. This faction wants me to lead them. You want me to do so…” He trails off 

“Yes.”

“I can’t be trusted. I believe you understand me well enough to know that. If you let me out I will take over this faction and build power. I won’t pretend otherwise.” 

“Would you weaponize them against me?” Rey wonders. 

“Quite possibly.”

“Hm. There was a time where you would have done so without question.” 

“I’ve grown fond of you.” He shrugs, only half teasing. 

“You used to be ruthless.” Rey points out. 

“You used to be a child.” He retorts. 

“I’m not setting you free. We’re taking the faction over together. It's still an imprisonment. “They’re _angry._ Most have grown up in the order. They know nothing else, and so they reach for something familiar. These people worship you. They won’t blink twice if you show up on a stolen rebel starship.”

“With the leader of the rebellion in tow?”.

“With the leader of the rebellion as your consort.” 

“A political marriage.” 

“Why waste time cutting off heads if I can tame the beast?

“What do your friends think of this plan?” Hux wonders, the freedom fighter and wayward stormtrooper fresh in his mind.

“I’m doing this for the good of the galaxy. I could care less about my reputation.” 

“You’ll use my name to entice other supporters. Control your enemy from behind the curtain and shape them to your advantage. Correct?”

“It will be the First Order in nothing but name.” She nods. 

“You’re brilliant.” He grins grabbing her waist without thinking.

Rey looks at his hands, filthy and bruised. She covers them with her own. 

“Yes I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s enough interest I’d love to write more in this universe. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated <3


End file.
